The Will of the Force
by GreyKnight18
Summary: The galaxy has been thrown into a war between the Republic and Sith Empire. The balance between the Lightside and Darkside has been shattered. Karn, a member of the Order of the Grey Knights, has been tasked to restore and protect the balance by any means necessary. But a power threatens all life in the galaxy; including the Force. Can Karn stop it? - Sequel to "Magic is Force"-
1. Chapter 1: The Will Awakens

**Hey Everyone! I'm very pleased to present to you the sequel to "Magic is Force" - "The Will of the Force". Now some of you are probably really confused right now about the state of affairs with the two stories right now. "Why would GreyKnight18" start a sequel of MiF if it even isn't finished yet?" Well you see, I've been thinking about what I've wanted to write about for Karn in the next installment of fanfiction and I've come up with a really cool story that I've got locked and formulated into my head and really REALLY want to start getting it typed. So here's the overall plan, I am going to continue writing chapters of "Magic is Force" at the same time that I am writing "The Will of the Force". Now I'm going to assure you now that the sequel won't try to explicitly state any spoilers that occur within the future chapters of Magic is Force.**

 **But anyway, I hope everyone enjoys the sequel and as always: sit back, relax and enjoy the fanfiction! Please leave a review stating your overall opinion on the new story and please favorite so you can be the first to read it when a new chapter comes out!**

 **Thanks guys! You're awesome!**

* * *

The Will of the Force: Chapter 1

Zonama Sekot, a planet long forgotten in galactic history. A planet full of life, but also devastation. A planet where the echoes of the Force run so deep, that all life is affected by it. A world where the Lightside flows like a gentle breeze along the wilderness plains; where the Darkside crashes like thunderous waves, beating along the cliffs that surround endless oceans.

A world touched by both the Light and Dark. A world where the true meaning of the Force runs deep to its core. A world where only those few who have heard the Force's call, may reside. And it is here, on Zonama Sekot that an ideology is born, raised and cultivated to become that which, for all those who reside must abide by.

An ideology that was born out of harmony and destruction. A belief that was raised through serenity and passion. And cultivated from ignorance into knowledge. A philosophy which saw the Force for what it truly was: the Force. No light, nor dark. Only the Force.

 _The Will of the Force_ , the first Force-user who answered the call strove to ensure that the truth would remain throughout all time – and safe from all those who seek to depose it. To safe guard the truth, the Will of the Force created protectors – guardians – who would forever stand to ensure that no harm would come to it. The _Order of the Grey_ was born and they follow a simple creed:

" _Into the Darkness, I submit to Turmoil,"_

" _Into the Light, I submit to Harmony."_

" _Where there is Passion, there is Serenity,"_

" _Where there is Chaos, there is Order."_

" _Through Knowledge, my Chains are Broken."_

" _And Through the Force, can I achieve Balance."_

" _And When Balance is broken,"_

" _The Force shall call upon me to do its Will."_

The Order of the Grey, an ideology which has seen the galaxy tip between forces of Light and Dark. Throughout the millennia's and from within the shadows they influence the direction of the Force. Where there is chaos, order shall soon follow; and where there is harmony, destruction shall come forth.

At the end of the Will's life, a prophecy was foretold, " _… and when the imbalance becomes too great to stop, only then will the Force select a champion. Only a being who will understand its true nature be brought forth to serve as its 'Will'. A being who will represent the Force in all of its entirety. A being that will return the scales to their rightful resting place…"_

… _The Prophecy,_ Bai'len had recalled upon as he stood silently in the turbolift. The lift was ascending rapidly up the central tower of the _Temple of Grey_. The Temple was first built long after the Will had first answered the call. The Temple would hold the truth of the Force; and within its walls would the truth be forever remembered within the hearts and minds of those who entered – those who could use the Force.

Lights inside the elevator shaft appeared and disappeared casting the small enclosure in light and dark. An architectural design meant specifically to remind those who ascended or descended their oath as a member of the Order. And Bai'len continued to do so, even after so many years of riding within that turbolift.

The velocity of the turbolift was beginning to decline as the rising pod came closer to its destination – the highest point of the central tower. In seconds the lift came to a smooth halt, its double doors swooshing open, allowing Bai'en to exit it and enter into a small dim light hallway. At the far end of the hallway stood a large durasteel door with two stone statues positioned to the sides of it. The statues were sculpted out of darkened obsidian material and were crafted to look like a robed, hooded figure. With outstretched arms, the statues imitated an individual acting as a guard - indicating that only individuals deemed worthy could pass through this door. A beautifully crafted imitation of a lightsaber was placed into the opposing hand of the statues, signifying that violence would be resorted to should anyone trespass.

Bai'len approached the door, passing between the two stone guardians and waved his hand over a control panel on the side of the door frame. The durasteel door _swooshed_ , revealing a dark room. No light lit up the confines of the enclosure, save for eight pillars of light – produced by high-beam lights placed into the ceiling. The pillars of light created a crescent shaped moon with different crafted chairs – of different shapes and sizes - placed in the middle of them – facing the door. The eighth pillar of light was placed in the center of the room, in plain sight of the seven chairs.

"Master Bia'en," an elderly raspy voice echoed across the room, "Good to see you arrive, it is." As Bai'len walked into the room, he noticed that he was the last person to arrive. Six other individuals rested upon their respected seats, letting the pillars of light illuminate their entire physical characteristics.

To the left of the center that made up the crescent seating formation, there were three other members of the 'Grey Council'. At the far end sat master Rhama - an elderly, female Wookie with dark, thick fur with white stripes accenting it who stood taller than all of the members of the council. Following Rhama sat Master Kruss – an older Zabrak male who was physically built for his old age, had several horns protruding from his scalp with long darkened skin tattoos running across his face and body. Proceeding after Master Kruss was Master Flite, and elderly human male who allowed his white beard and hair to grow quite extensively over the years and through manipulation of the Force, his body looked as if he was in his late thirties.

The chair right of center was Master Bai'len's position – but then there were the remaining masters. Master Ciriya – a twi'lek female who had cloudy blue skin with a pair of light blue corresponding lekku. Next seated in the last chair was Master Ylandr.

Ylandr was a species of creature never before categorized because his species was so rare that no one could properly classify them. He was an elderly being with greying hair and wrinkling skin. But his most distinct features were his short stature, green skin, with pointed ears, three fingered hands and feet.

And finally, seated in the center of the formation sat the Grand Master of the Grey, Zareaal. Zareaal was an older male Arkanian Offshoot with pure white hair and equally pure white skin. He possessed glittering silver eyes and pointed ears; and through years of physical training had a muscular toned body.

"And it is always a pleasure to see you, Master Ylandr," Bai'len returned the greeting. Indicating with his left arm to the vacant chair to his left, Zareaal ordered, "Take a seat, Master Bai'len."

Bai'len obeyed the command and made his way across the room, nodding to his fellow council members and them in turn, before sitting down at his seat. "Are we ready to proceed with this meeting of the Council of the Grey?" Zareaal asked. All the members nodded their heads, saying 'aye' in affirmation.

"Very well… then this emergency conclave of the Council of Grey shall begin."

"If I may ask," Master Ciriya began, "but what could cause the council to have an emergency meeting?"

Zareaal brought his hands together, locking his fingers into place, staring off into the very center of the room as if contemplating how to answer her question. Bai'len was curious about this conclave as well. Normally, the council convenes weekly to conduct official business regarding any matter that may be related to the well-being of the Order or that of the rest of the civilization that was thriving on the planet.

Rarely do emergency conclaves ever occur and only the Grand Master may call for one. But should one be called for there is only one subject of matter that can be discussed at it. _The_ b _alance has shifted in the galaxy…_ Bai'len thought to himself.

Zareaal was silent for several minutes before he finally spoke, "There is a disturbance in the Force..."

"With all due respect Master," interjected Master Flite, "but we sense disturbances through the Force on a common occurrence because of the war between the Jedi Order and Sith Empire."

"This is different," Zareaal began looking towards the elderly Master of the Grey. "The disturbance I felt was entirely different… it felt more like… a vibration."

"A vibration you say?" asked Master Kruss with a curious expression on his face. "Can you explain further?"

"This 'sensation' if you will, felt as if… as if the Force was pouring itself out into the galaxy," Zareaal began. "As if the 'true' essence of the Force was being introduced, tipping the balance back into place."

"This vibration, occurred when did it?" Ylandr asked.

"Five days days ago," Zareaal stated.

"Mhmmm," Ylandr sat quiet and thought for a moment before continuing, "…I believe I recall such a sensation around that time. Did any others as well?"

"Yes," all five of the other masters stated.

Master Rhama growled in shyriiwook stating 'I remember it well. It was as if a pulsating in the air that caused my fur to stand on end. I felt the Force in all of its entirety, the likes I've never felt before.'

"I agree with Master Rhama," Bail'en exclaimed. He recalled the events five days passed when he felt the pulsations through the Force – it woke him up from his sleep and he wasn't sure how to make of it.

Zareaal nodded, "I figured as much. I asked around the Temple and in Statera City for anyone else who felt such a sensation… Some claimed they could hear it like a ringing bell, others viewed it more as a whisper.

"And this confirms with me one thing," Zareaal stated with emphasis, "that _all_ of Zonama Sekot felt such a disturbance."

"What could have caused such a sensation such as this," Kruss asked as he sat forward in his sit with intrigue.

"I've never felt such a thing before in my entire life being connected to the Force," Zareaal admitted. "After its emergence, I immediately went to the Chamber of Sages and consulted their serves. We spent several hours meditating on the ripples of the Force. We traced it across the galaxy and we discovered where the echoes originated from."

"And where did they originate from?" Master Flite asked.

With a wave of Zareaal's hand, a section of paneling on the floor slid away, revealing a holo-protector. A series of mechanical clicks occurred before several beams of blue light erupted from the lens. An image was displayed above the projector of a perfect spherical object. Its surface displayed different textures depicting seas, mountains and plains. On parts of the blue orb, small bright dots of light littered the lands illustrating small to large cities.

"Alderaan," Zareaal stated, he rubbed his chin in thought as he gazed at the planet.

"A major offensive, the Sith have performed there. Yes?" Ylandr asked.

"Yes, we've been keeping track of both sides on this battle. Fortunately our sources were able to provide us with this information," Master Kruss replied from his seat. He brought up a tablet that lay on his chair and clicked several buttons on it; an overlay was placed over the planet indicating all the offensives on both Republic and Empire side – this ranged from fleet formations to troop deployments.

"The Sith Empire opened up another offensive front on Alderaan in an attempt to take control some of the core worlds," Kruss continued. He pressed another button on the screen of his tablet; several red triangles and circles appeared around and on the planet showing their war starting in the northern regions of the planet.

"What is the strength of their forces?" Flite asked.

"Ranging in the thousands," Kruss replied back.

"And the Republic forces," Ciriya asked.

Kruss pressed another series of buttons on the tablet; blue dots and triangles were now laid on top of the planet as well, mixing with their red counterparts. "The Republic is not faring well. They were taken by surprise when the Empire attacked. Their numbers are two-to-one in favor of the Sith."

"How long has it been since the offensive started," Bai'len asked.

Swiping his finger up on the tablet, it took Kruss a few strokes until the information came on screen, "Over a month now."

"What's been the latest battle?"

Kruss took another swipe of his finger across the screen of his tablet, "The Sith pushed through Republic forces to the capital city: Aldera. They've been fighting there for the last week."

"See if there's been any records over the battle for Aldera," Zareaal commanded.

A few seconds of silence passed as Kruss sifted through the large amount of information that was been fed to his tablet before he replied, "Aside from standard combat and medical reports submitted to the upper brass on both sides, nothing seems to stand out."

Bai'len reached over to the arm of his chair and also picked up a tablet that was laying in its charging station. "Can you copy and forward the files over to the rest of us, Kruss?"

"Wait a moment," Kruss replied. A few short clicks from his tablet later and a slight _ding_ noise resounded from the other six tablets. "Should have them now."

A notification on Bai'len's tablet showed the files had been sent to him. Hundreds of files of both Empire and Republic began to flood the screen of the tablet. Navigating through the hundreds of folders which contained several hundred more files, Bai'len found the most recent reports over the Battle of Aldera.

"Narrow your search down to the most recent reports that were dated around the same time we felt the echoes of the Force," Zareaal issued.

Each of the other council members took up their tablets and began shifting through the information as well. Half took too looking through Sith and the other half investigated Republic reports.

Minutes passed by with no comment or word uttered by any of the masters. Bai'len was shifting through several different Republic files: medical logs, requisition forms, division rosters and nothing seemed to catch his attention.

 _This is taking far too long,_ Bai'len thought to himself. His shifting through the countless of files was beginning to bore him as file after file began to prove fruitless.

 _We are all instruments of the Force's Will,_ he thought to himself. _And the Force will guide us to achieve its goal._ Remembering from the time that Bai'len learned the truth about the Force, he drew upon his training once more… _Let it flow through you…Let it encompass your entire being… Submit myself to it…Force, guide me…_

Relaxing his body and his mind, Bai'len lowered the defenses around his mind, opening himself to the entirety of the planet, to the galaxy, to the Force. In seconds, a power descended upon him, engulfing his entire being, controlling his mind. It took control of his body, moving his hand across the screen of his tablet. Time seemed to pause for Bai'len as the entity possessed his body. Minutes that clocked by, to him, seemed to only last for seconds.

His hand suddenly came to an abrupt stop, all movement ceasing. The power began to slowly recede from Bai'len and his consciousness gradually began to become his own once again. As he came too, the other members of the council were still finding no solid evidence of the events that occurred five days past.

He looked down at the screen on his tablet and noticed a file that had slipped past his gaze. It was buried beneath several layers of data folders holding other military intelligence.

 _Office of Republic Intelligence / Planetary Reports / Alderaan / Combat Reports / Republic Army / Region / Army Group / Field Army / Corps / Division / Regiment / 321_ _st_ _/ Field Reports / Battlefield Holo-Recordings – Last Updated: 5 Days Ago / Battlefield Holo-Recording – SSG. Eaon Flaunt_

 _A 'battlefield holo-recording'?_ Bai'len thought to himself. Was this what the Force wanted to show him?

Zareaal's voice rung out across the room, silencing all other members, "The Force has revealed something to you, hasn't it, Bai'len?"

"Yes, Grandmaster," Bai'len admitted. The other members of the council were focused intently on him, waiting for him to reveal his findings. "I believe the Force has led me to this," he pressed a button on his tablet which replaced the image of Alderaan with a copy of his tablet's screen, the text of the file showing bright against the darkness.

Master Rhama produced a slight moan in shyriiwook 'A holo-recording?'

"The timestamp on the file says it was last updated five days ago, the same time that we experienced a disturbance in the Force," Bai'len explained.

"Open the file," Zareaal declared, "Let's see what this recording has to show for us."

Pressing the file on the screen, Bai'len gazed up at the holo-projector as it mimicked his tablet. A window appeared displaying a timestamp in the top left corner _'Helmet Recording – SSG Eaon Flaunt – 14:27 Galactic Standard Date_

The file began to play…..Static rippled across the screen until it cleared revealing a clear picture of a war-torn Alderaan from a first-person perspective…

Staff Sergeant Eaon Flaunt had spent the last week assisting the 321st Infantry Regiment against a massive counter-strike of the Sith Empire to take control of Aldera City. Placed in charge of a platoon of 50 republic soldiers, he was to help defend a section of forest that guarded the western flank of the city. Against overwhelming odds, his platoon had held their ground with gallant effort.

It wasn't however until one day, the Empire had sent a massive firebombing onto that section of forest, decimating his platoon and scattering the remaining survivors into the wilderness. Struggling against all odds, SSG Eaon pushed his body to its limit to reach the forward command post in another sector. Along his way, he was confronted by a Sith Lord that nearly drove him mad and killed him.

If it weren't for the Jedi that had arrived and protected him from the Sith, his life would have ended. Urged by the Jedi to flee and save himself, Eaon drew as much distance away from him and the two Force-users as quickly as possible. Hours later, he arrived at the forward command post, given fresh new replacements to fill the gaps in his platoon and was once again tasked to defend the western flank. This time, divisions of the 223rd and 572nd Infantry would assist in the defense of the city.

Six days had passed since his encounter with the Jedi and Sith and since then, he had not seen any sight of them. But his thoughts over the two were quickly cast aside as Sith soldiers and heavy armor poured their way into the sections of forest that were firebombed earlier that week.

His platoon and other divisions held the line for as long as possible. Ships flew across the sky in fast, areal dogfights. Troops on both sides met each other across the field trying to kill each other any means possible. Blaster bolts of a variety of colors raced across the battlefield, striking the earth, metal reinforced defenses and blowing off sections of body armor. Explosions ripped apart limbs from bodies, incinerating blood and flesh while destroying large portions of the landscape.

Eaon had trained for battle for several years not; but not any amount of training could have prepared him for _this._ To see countless of lives lost and destroyed in seconds; whether it be through quick and painless or slow and cruelly agonizing deaths. And with each passing life lost, a part of him slowly died, leaving him hollow.

On the seventh day of holding the front lines, the Sith Empire made a massive push towards their defensive perimeter. Heavy armor raced across the field with Sith combat droids following the rear – infantry working alongside. Plasma and thermal explosions slowly blew away the Republic's defensive fortifications; Eaon's position was becoming compromised.

Then out of the ranks of the Sith Infantry, like reapers coming to take the lives of soon-to-be dead men, the Lords of the Sith strode onto the field. Their crimson-bladed lightsabers held at the ready, deflecting blaster bolts and using the power of the Force to further their advance. Republic soldiers were cut down with ease and their bodies trampled into the dirt by wave upon wave of enemy units.

Hope, to Eaon, seemed all lost. Chaos reigned upon the battlefield. And soon, all life that he was sworn to protect would die.

Scrambling along the trenches, acquiring a blaster rifle, Eaon gathered what soldiers that were left and prepared them for the final fight. Making their last stand upon a section of foothills, with armored reinforcements covering their sides, Eaon gazed over the field as darkness swept across it.

The end was neigh.

As the Sith was traversing across the field, the air in the surrounding air seemed to grow heavy. The skies began to turn black with greying clouds. A slight rumbling in the earth soon followed; the tremors growing more violent as the seconds rolled by. A force soon pressed down upon the field, causing within it to come to an abrupt halt. The circuits of droids and vehicles began to short circuit, electricity shooting out from crippling conduits. The trees began to buckle and moan in protest. And every living being was forced to their knees.

A bright flash of light reigned down onto the battlefield, striking right between the opposing armies. It lasted for a brief moment before it was gone. And in its place, two figures stood.

One figure was deathly pale, as if death itself had grasped hold of him. His glowing yellow-red eyes burned with rage and anger. His robes were tattered and torn, leaving his chest bare and his legs partially exposed. His left arm was missing from the triceps up to his bicep, leaving nothing but a stump. His right arm grasped by the second figure. As Eaon gazed at the figure, he instantly recognized him as the Sith Lord that attempted to kill him a week earlier.

However, what drew Eaon's focus was the second individual; he could only stare in shock from his knelt position, unable to move or stand, only able to stare. The second individual was clad in black robes much like the first but it seemed as if the robes moved very differently compared to actual cloth. It whipped about the individual as if it were… _alive_ like an aura _._ His skin possessed a grey tint to it with dark markings running up and down their body. His hair and robes was black as the empty void of space itself. But what stood amongst all of this person's features were his glowing white eyes. Eyes that glowed brighter than any light produced by a star.

The pressure on the field grew heavier as if the planet's gravity itself was being magnified. The Sith with the missing arm slowly fell onto his knees, his hatred filled eyes growing brighter by the second. His arm still kept at bay in the grips of the second being.

"W-we will not fall by the likes of you! We will not submit to _you_!" cried the Sith. His voice sounded ominous as if it carried the voices of others with him.

Seconds passed as the pressure on the field only began to double in strength, forcing the Sith closer to the ground until his legs gave out causing him to slump to the earth. His growling and moaning of struggle turned into cries of desperation and he combated against the power pressed against him. But it was useless, the power held him in place.

Finally the second figure spoke, and when he spoke, the whole area shook, "I cannot let you continue as you are… the Force has determined your fate, Fóvos."

Bringing his right hand down onto Fóvos' forehead, a white aura surrounded the cloaked man's hand. The aura spread down across Fóvos' body consuming him in light. Dark streams of pitch-black smoke soon came forth from every open source on the man's body – pores, mouth and eyes. The smoke rose into the air until it converged into a single darkened mass. And as if with a mind of its own, the smoke circled around the dark cloaked figure and fused into the dark abnormal robes, leaving ripples as if it were made of water.

The white light engulfing Fóvos' body slowly faded. His skin was returned to normal, no longer pale. His once yellow-red, hatred filled eyes, were replaced by a pair of deep green irises.

Releasing his grip over Fóvos, the being allowed the Force-user to fall limp onto the ground. "The Force has cast you aside," the cloaked being claimed, "and now you will forever be disconnected."

Moving aside Fóvos' limp body, the dark figure faced towards the Imperial forces. His voice rung out surprisingly loud across the field, "Children of Darkness, withdraw your forces. Your lives will be spared…" …. …. … "If not, then I will end your lives…"… … … "The choice is yours."

As Eaon watched across from his defensive position, he could only began to stare in awe at the scene taking place. He was unsure what was even occurring. His eyes must have been deceiving him. But he continued to watch in silence, waiting to see what would follow.

As the minutes slowly dwindled by, Eaon began to wonder if the Sith would retreat. As he looked across towards their forces, hundreds of servants of the Empire bared down upon his troops and more importantly, on the lone figure in the center of the field.

The pressure around the area slowly began to fade to the point where Eaon could move once again, as well as his fellow soldiers. Across the field, he could see the Lords of the Sith and infantry regaining their composures as well.

The scene that followed next absolutely stunned Eaon. One by one, trooper and Sith began to withdraw from the field. The numbers increased from the tens to hundreds. The droids and vehicles lay broken on the field and not one Imperial made an attempt to retrieve them.

In minutes, Imperial forces had withdrawn away from the Republic lines. Bodies littered across the landscaping but only one being stood amongst the carnage, destruction and death. His blackened robes and hair whipped across his body while is glowing white eyes shown as beacons of hope amongst the chaos that reigned across the land.

Taking the initiative, Eaon hopped over the fortifications and proceeded to make his way down the field; several soldiers following him with their weapons drawn. As they neared the being, Eaon could only guess as to who this individual was. He assumed from the display that he saw earlier, that this individual was a Force-user. But never before had he ever seen a Jedi look similar to that. Nor seen any Jedi use their Force powers like that.

As the distance closed, Eaon kept his focus on the Force-user, keeping himself alert for any sign of danger. However, as the distance closed, the air surrounded the Force-user seemed to ripple. The dark cloaked aura surrounding the being slowly began to fade, revealing frayed and ragged cloth. The dark markings stretching across his body also began to diminish; his skin returning to a natural fleshy look. And finally, his glowing white eyes disappeared and only dark iridescent blue remained.

Taken by surprise, Eaon watched as the Force-user collapse to the ground, his body falling alongside the Sith from earlier. His walk quickly transitioned into a run as he closed the gap between them.

"Hey!" he yelled out of concern. He skidded to a halt alongside the Force-user, dropped down and quickly checked placed two fingers on the man's neck. A series of faint heart beats soon followed. "Get me a medic!" Eaon cried out to his soldiers.

A soldier, bearing a red cross on his helmet, from the fortifications jumped out and raced down the field to Eaon. "Check him," he ordered.

The medic quickly checked the Force-user over and immediately started assembling a stretcher. "He's not well. We've got to get him to a medical facility quickly."

"Let's go then!" Eaon shouted. He grabbed one end of the stretcher and the medic did the same. The two rushed the Force-user off the field back behind their defensive fortifications where a single land speeder was docked. Securing the stretcher to the back, the medic hopped onto the seat, flipped a series of toggles and the engines roared to life. In seconds, the speeder flying across the grass heading back towards the forward command post where a medical shuttle would be waiting to take the Force-user away for treatment.

The screen on the window suddenly froze on the Force-user laying on the stretcher. Bai'len gazed up at the holo-projector and stared in utter astonishment. Each of the other members of the council had similar facial expressions as well, their bodies rigid and tense from watching the video. Zareaal's eyes were wide open, the muscles on his face clenched tight.

"That Force-user…"Ylandr started.

"… It can't be…" Ciriya stammered with disbelief.

"It's impossible!" Flite exclaimed as he nearly jumped out of his seat.

A roar of pure incredulity erupted from Rhama as her dark fur began to stand on end.

"How can this be?" Kruss said with such confusion.

"There's no time to question and make assumptions," Zareaal exclaimed as he rose from his seat and walked towards the holo-projector. "There's no mistaking it…The power that was demonstrated… He's the one."

Zareaal turned faced directly towards Bai'len, his facial expression full of mixed emotions, "Master Bailen, you are to go to Alderaan and bring back your apprentice before the Council. Bring back the Force's Will. Bring. Karn. Back."

In one side stride, Bai'len was out of his seat and already making his way towards the doors back towards the turbo lift. "I will return with the Force's Will as soon as possible."


	2. Chapter 2: The Will Arises

**Greetings everyone! I hope everyone is excited for the newest chapter of 'The Will of the Force'. Sorry it's been a while since I've last uploaded this. Life has been getting in the way, along with some gaming and working on Magic is Force. But I hope you enjoy this chapter. And it does have a lot of connections to Magic is Force in this chapter.**

 **So as always, please rest, relax and enjoy! Be sure to favorite it so you can be notified when a new chapter comes out and check out the stories prequel 'Magic is Force'! And be sure to leave a review on what you think! I'm always interested to read them!**

* * *

The Will of the Force: Chapter 2

Fog enveloped Karn like a cold blanket; tiny drops of vapor cling to his robes and skin. In every direction he looked, fog surrounded him. He could barely see his own hand when he extended out his arm. Looking down, panic quickly filled him as he saw that no ground lay beneath his feet. He appeared to be floating in the air, his body weightless. All sense of direction now escaped Karn's judgement. Up, down, north, south, east and west, he wasn't sure.

"Hello?" Karn cried out into the misty abyss that surrounded him. "Is there anyone there?"

Only the echo of Karn's voice could be heard across the unknown expanse of the fog.

"Please! Is anyone there?"

Again, only echoes returned as an answer to his questions.

Shifting his body around, in an attempt to gaze in any direction possible, Karn tried to pierce through the veil to see perhaps any indication of his location, or even the luck of seeing a person. Yet in every which way possible he looked, only grey fog met his gaze.

 _What happened to me?_ Karn thought to himself. His mind seemed hazy, much like the mist that enclosed him. He struggled to recall the events that transpired in Alagaesia; he drove himself deep inside his mind, only to be met by an unexpected mental barrier blocking his way. He pushed against the barrier with all his might yet it would not break – not even show any signs of weakening.

With his memories locked away inside his mind, he felt as if a part of him was unknown. The panic from earlier slowly began to grow inside him. And it only continued to grow with the sudden realization. What happened to everyone he knew from that realm? Eragon, Saphira, Arya, Murtagh? And most importantly, Meetra?

 _What happened, damn it!_ Karn swore to himself. _Think! What happened to Meetra?_

"Are you sure you wish to know the answer to that question?"

The voice startled Karn, drawing him from his concentration. He looked around him only to be met by the impregnable field of fog.

"Who are you?" Karn cried out.

Silence settled once more. The voice not replying back.

"Please, tell me!" Karn continued. "I need to know!"

Again, only silence. It rolled on for seconds until he finally heard it, it echoed over the fog and with it came a power that reverberated inside Karn, forcing him to be silent.

"… All is as the Force Wills it…"

Karn looked around, trying to discern the direction of the voice. It echoed through the fog, making any chance of pinpointing its origin impossible.

"… All is as the Force Wills it…" the voice replied again. The words entered into his ears and they seemed to hum with power. The very air around him seemed to vibrate as the words echoed around him once again, "… All is as the Force Wills it…"

"I-I don't understand," Karn hesitated. He was unsure what he was hearing, or what was being said to him. _'All is as the Force Wills it'?_

He expected a reply but once again, only silence met his ears. Instead of a voice, though, the soft sound of footsteps reverberated through the fog. The sound increasing with each passing second. Yet again, Karn couldn't determine its origin. It appeared as if the footsteps came from every direction – in front, behind, above and below him.

"…All is as the Force Wills it…" the voice echoed back.

The footsteps increased in volume, until it seemed as if the person was close enough that Karn should practically be able to see them. But the fog would not let him gaze beyond.

"…All is as the Force Wills it…" the footsteps suddenly came to an abrupt stop.

Suddenly, as if a great wind descended from the heavens, the fog was swept away, leaving before Karn a sight to behold.

He stood upon a desolate plain of an unknown world where all around him, he saw nothing but dirt and decay. No grass or any form of fresh vegetation grew under his feet. Mountains littered the horizon, how immense they were was indefinite to Karn. Bent and crippled remains of once were trees soon appeared around him, their leaves fallen from their resting place. The plain was eerily quiet for no creature made a noise; if perhaps there were any signs of life inhabiting the place to begin with. Stretching out his mind, all he could sense was nothing. The nothingness growing inside himself, nearly submerging Karn into a sense of nothingness.

As Karn gazed out upon the horizon, the first rays of light glimpsed as a bright sun was about to mark the start of a new day… or was it perhaps the ending of a day and the sun was setting. It cast shadows from the dilapidated trees, their silhouettes frozen upon the ground.

Looking past the dull light of the rising or falling sun, a sharp intake of breath filled Karn's lungs. Past the horizon, beyond the sky, and into the deep darkness of space, hundreds and thousands of large spherical objects came into view. Each one different in its size and color, some even having mixtures of color. They objects were so close that Karn could even discern that some had texture to them. It wasn't until little bright lights, sitting alongside with the large spherical objects, that Karn realized he was looking at.

 _Planets? Stars?_ He said with astonishment. _Where am I?_

A light and gentle breeze wrapped around him, whipping his robes and hair in a particular direction. Amidst the breeze, a voice fell upon his ears. A voice that called out his name. The voice was one he knew, one he had come to love and long for. The voice of someone who had pulled him out of his despair and brought him balance. _"…Karn…"_

"Meetra!" He whipped his head around, looking for his love. Trying to catch a glimpse of her slender figure, or of her curly auburn hair. As he looked around himself, he could not see a single trace of her existence.

The breeze continued to whip past him and again Meetra's voice rode along its tide, calling out his name. _"…Karn…"_ Without a second thought, Karn bolted in the direction the wind was coming from. His feet pounded into the dirt as he ran, listening to the wind, listening to Meetra's voice.

"Meetra!" He called out to her. He flew through the decaying trees, concerning not for the low hanging branches that scratched his flesh. His senses attuned to the wind, watching for the slightest bit of alteration in its course. It did not change though, keeping him running in a straight line.

Her voice reached his ears again, calling out to him – calling his name. _"…Karn…"_ He drove his legs harder, pushing his muscles to their limit. With each passing mile, her voice grew in volume while still calling out his name. From what he heard though, there was no distress in it, nor any indication of jubilation. _"…Karn!..."_

All sense of time left him as he continued his track, following the wind and the voice that carried it. The trees and their shadows passed in by in a blink of an eye, the sun frozen on the horizon.

The ground began to elevate, rising up onto a large hill. As Karn crested the hill, the dirt beneath his feet slowly began to change a different hue of color. The dark brown earth giving way to fields of soft bright green grass. Vegetation began to grow around him: shrubs, bushes, different variety of flowers and even young trees. All full of life and vigor. As the hill began to level out, his running came to an abrupt stop. Before him, all he saw was decay and nothingness. And yet upon this hill, life prospered and flourished. And as a standing testament to that fact, a tree grew hundreds of feet up into the air; its body twisting and winding towards space. Hundreds thousands of branches, with leaves of different shapes, sizes and colors – red, yellow, brown, green – extended out, creating something similar to a canopy where normally it would take hundreds of trees to create. Its roots, nearly twenty feet in diameter twisted and dipped into the dirt, traveling for unknown miles.

Mouth agape, Karn could only stare up at the sight in wonder and astonishment; never in his lifetime had he ever seen something with such splendor. His steps were short, taking in all the sight, basking in the twilight of the day. He approached the body of the tree, and as he place a hand upon it, a jolt of electricity sparked inside him. Life. He could sense life within the tree, in the ground, and all that lived upon that hill. Compared to the nothingness he felt from the desolate plains surrounding him, this touch was a pleasant relief.

" _…Karn…"_

Meetra's voice calling out to him, Karn briefly forgot why he had run up the hill. Her voice pulling out from that tranquil moment. He looked around again for her voice, feeling the wind that continued to flow about him.

"Meetra? Where are you?" he called out upon the hill.

The wind suddenly blew with great intensity, nearly blasting him back against the body of the tree. He dug his heels into the ground, bending over to press against the torrents of air. "Where are you?" he cried out against the wind. "Meetra!"

" _...All is…_ " her voice echoed as if it was one with the wind. The gusts of wind died as quickly as it appeared; a silence hanging on the hill.

Unsure of what was occurring, he was about to call out to her again when a new voice spoke and it spoke with power and authority; an immense presence (perhaps the strongest he ever felt in all of existence) descended upon the air, tree and ground causing all to tremble before it; forcing Karn to his knees.

"…As _I_ will it."

Suddenly standing before him, as if he appeared out of the air, was a being dressed in robes of pitch-black with a pure white sash crossing over his torso, draping over his shoulder and falling to the ground. Obsidian black hair waved grew from his head with a single streak of white falling over his greyed out eyes. His features were soft with black stubble growing across his face.

It was difficult to breathe as the pressure continued to press down upon Karn. His whole body shook with tremors, and none of his appendages would listen to his command. He wanted to speak but no words came from his mouth. He was only able to kneel and gaze up at the being, into his greyed out eyes. And as he gazed up into them, Karn couldn't explain why but he knew this being was someone of great power, who possessed true authority over all of existence. The feeling was…instinctual.

On silent feet, the being approached until he stood directly before the Grey Knight. His gaze bore directly into him and he could not look away. Beneath his gaze, Karn could only but feel a sense of insignificance. His entire being seemed to be at the mercy of this being – to be dissected and questioned.

The being possessed an unexpressive feature, not appearing malicious nor benevolent. Just impassive. With within his blackened robes, Karn saw movement until a blackened, cracked arm with an equally similar colored hand revealed itself. It extended out towards him only to stop just inches away from his face. "Arise," he spoke.

Even against the pressure pushing down against him, the power and authority that flowed with the being's voice stirred something deep inside Karn. Against his own choice, against his own authority over his body, he stood coming to stand eye-to-eye to the being.

The being remained quiet as he analyzed him. Karn had so much he wanted to ask but yet his body would not comply too his wishes. He remained silent, his body acting out against him.

And thus two remained as such, for what seemed like a lifetime upon that hill. The being continued to stare at Karn with his cloudy eyes, what he was actually doing, he wasn't sure. The being never talked and neither would his body allow him. The world around him continued to be shroud by twilight, the tree left motionless and not a single leaf broke away from its resting place.

"What is the Force?" the being suddenly asked.

His question took Karn by surprise, after all the time that passed and of all the things that he could imagine what this being would say, this was something he wasn't expecting.

It took him a second to realize that when the being spoke, Karn could feel his body urging him to speak. And in a hoarse voice he replied, "The Force is balance."

"And what is balance?"

"Keeping in check the forces of Light and Dark within all existence," Karn replied after a moment of collecting his thoughts.

"And why has the Force created you?"

Karn was about to reply but he pondered the question, leaving him mute. Why had the Force create him? It wasn't even a question he had ever asked himself nor had anyone ask him. Drawing upon his knowledge that was bestowed upon him from his masters and learning of its origin, he came up with the only logic answer.

"If I was the product of the Force, then I was created for a specific purpose. A purpose that I will not know until the Force calls upon me to perform its will."

"And the Force does now call upon you to perform its Will," the being replied. "Walk with me."

Upon his command, Karn's legs began to move on their own, following in the wake of the being. His blackened arm came to rest behind his back, his other hand holding it in place. His gaze turned towards the sky, to the planets beyond and even farther to the stars.

"What you see before you is the total collection of all existence," sentient being said, "The planets, stars and the galaxies beyond your sight. They are the products of the Force." They continued walking along the crest of the hill, Karn taking in the vast expanse of space and silently wishing he could truly grasp its greatness. There were thousands of planets, each with millions of lives existing in simple bliss; to the unknown galaxies beyond which housed countless numbers of people, races, and civilizations.

"There's so many," Karn spoke in awe. "The Force created all of this?"

"Yes."

"Why did the Force create so many galaxies?"

"What you see before you is only a small fraction of the many universes that the Force has created," the being said. He rounded the large tree, and maneuvered about the large roots without even glancing down at his feet.

"What do you mean?" Karn spoke, perplexed upon hearing the words.

"The Force has created life on many planes of existence," it spoke nonchalantly as if it wasn't an important subject. "In this reality, life and death flourishes; and in another, the same occurs."

"But I still don't understand," he said as he nearly tripped over an exposed network of roots. "Why would the Force create so much?"

The being finally came to a halt after walked to the edge of the hill, right before it began its slope back down into the dead forests and decaying lands beyond. "To answer a question."

The power compelling his body finally brought him to a stop as he came to stand next the being. "And what question is that?"

"When the Force first created life, it created it so it was devoid of all ability to make choice."

"There was no free will?" Karn said flabbergasted.

"Precisely," the being stated. "When there is no free will – to make choices, decisions, or allegiances – life cannot alter balance. And balance was kept."

"But that changed," Karn interjected. He had the ability to choose, to decide his fate; he possessed free will, "and why was that?"

"That is the question the Force wishes to comprehend." He waved his arm across the cosmos, indicating to them. "If the Force has the power create life and death, to devoid all existence the ability to choose and thus ensure balance; then what would happen if all existence was given the ability to choose? Would balance remain in spite of choice?"

"And what has the Force determined?" Karn asked, his curiosity rising.

Finally, a crack in the being's visage finally showed. His shoulders seem to drop slightly, breaking his authoritative stature; his eyes seem to sink inside their sockets providing a glimpse to his oldness. And a hint of a hint of a frown grew on his face.

"With each creation of life, balance has met with the same result: broken."

"Then why continue it?" Karn spoke with a slight hint of irritation in his voice. If what the being said was true, then the Force is selfish and manipulative. Interfering in the lives of trillions of people all to answer a simple question. He compared it to that of a child.

"Because the Force understands. It understands life. With the ability to make a choice, it only makes life more special. To will that ability away would allow balance to return. But to do that would be selfish… like an action of a child," the being said and turned his head so his greyed out eyes bore directly into Karn's.

His heart seemed to jump into his throat, cutting off all ability to breathe. It was too late to take back what he said; instinctually, he knew a line had been crossed.

Before he could speak, the being continued, "I can see the thoughts and sense the emotions of all existence and when need be silence them for all eternity. Sensing your thoughts are like looking into a clear pool of water and gazing down at the bottom, Karn. And silencing them is not a difficult task."

Karn lowered his gaze in shame and forced the words from his clenched throat, "I'm sorry. I meant no -,"

"Of course you did," the being interjected. His eyes continued to bore into him. "But you are part of my creation and as such it is only natural you should act after realizing the Force's purpose for you."

He remained silent, his gaze down casted. The words settled over him, echoing across his mind. However, the words seem to grow louder in his head. _'…My creation…The Force's purpose for you…'_

A question finally formulated from his mind, one he should have asked the moment he saw the being and an answer he suddenly needed to know.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"You already know," the being said as he turned away from Karn, looking back once again towards the cosmos.

He extended his left arm out, "I am life." His words spoke over the flora around him and Karn and they seem to glow in an emerald light.

He extended his blackened right arm, "I am death." He bent down, and plucked a random flower from the ground. And in his blackened grip, the flower shriveled, its petals turning brown and falling from its place. The roots shrinking along with the stem until only dust remained.

"I am creation." A wave of his hand sent forth power and life across the plains. The crippled trees and dirt began to grow life and it flourished. For as far as Karn's eyes could see, life had renewed itself upon that barren field.

"I am destruction." Storm clouds formed around the hill, lightning striking the plains, winds blowing at incredible speeds. Funnels of wind began to descend from the clouds, digging and ripping up the earth. Roots of thousand trees gave way by the tornados, swept away by its might. Somewhere across the distant plains, fire surged. The wild fires were like ravenous creatures, consuming all across its path.

The chaos continued for several long minutes, and all Karn could do was stare in reverence. The being with but a single word could cause all these events: life and death, creation and destruction.

"Balance," he whispered to himself as he saw the counterparts whirl around him. "You _are_ balance," his voice rose in wonder.

"You are-"

The being snapped his finger, its sound resonating like that of a thunder-clap. The wild flours were instantly snuffed out. The tornadoes receded as the torrential wind died down to but a breeze. The storm clouds dissipated, once again revealing the twilight sky. The emerald glow of the flora dimmed, the plants once again returning to their shadowed colors.

"The Force," the being answered and faced Karn once again.

The pressure weighing down his body seemed to lift from his body. Allowing him to move upon his own volition. And slowly, he lowered himself to his knee, bowing his head out of veneration. "What is thy will?"

"I've a task for you," the Force stated.

"I am yours to command."

The Force stepped forward, coming to stand naught but a foot away from Karn. "Look upon me."

Karn inclined his head so he gazed up toward the being, his sapphire eyes gazing directly into the greyed orbs of the Force.

"What you see before you is the Force. And the Force is balance. Life and Death. Creation and Destruction." He thrust out a finger towards the far distant sky. "My presence extends beyond this realm. It surrounds all of my creations. And my creations, aside from a few, renounce my will.

"One in particular wishes to seek out my destruction. And end to my existence – an end to the Force." Suddenly, in far off space, one by one the stars seemed to go out. They died in the dozens, then hundreds, followed by the thousands. The planets, with their vibrant colors and textures, seemed too darken and their surfaces crack with fissures.

"You will go out and restore balance to the galaxy," the Force commanded. "You will seek out the Darkness and enforce my will."

As he watched the stars and planets disappear, leaving only blanket of darkness across space, Karn could suddenly feel the loss of life from each and every one of those systems. Trillions of lives he could feel extinguished in a blink of an eye. The weight, literally, of the galaxy was placed upon his shoulders.

"You will act in my stead," he knelt down so he and Karn were both level with each other. "You will go forth with the Force's blessing," he placed his left arm upon his shoulder. "And you will act in accordance to my will." His darkened hand came rest on Karn's adjacent shoulder. "Do you understand?"

"I do," Karn said with renewed courage that he thought he did not have. What was being asked of him should have left him completely and utterly afraid. As he searched inside himself, bringing balance to the galaxy did in fact made him feel frightened. But instead, he knelt before the Force with this newfound courage living alongside his worry. He inwardly smirked at the oddity. _Balance,_ he thought to himself.

"Then you will go forth as my will. The Will of the Force." As he spoke that final word, something inside Karn seemed to unlock. Newfound power flowed through his veins, spreading across his entire body. The powers of light and dark swirling inside him, and flourishing.

The hands that gripped Karn's shoulder, urged him to rise. And so he did. The Force and he stood and he spoke, "You are now, Karnart, the Will of the Force. Wherever you go, know that I go with you. And none will stand before you as equal. You are my shield to protect life and creation; and my sword to bring death and destruction."

"I will do my best as the Force's Will," Karnart spoke. "I will see to it that your balance is restored."

The Force nodded. Pleased to hear Karnart's affirmation and acceptance in his newfound role. He released his hands from his shoulders, letting them fall back to his side. He turned away, once again from Karnart. His arms came to rest behind his back, hands clasped in each other.

"Where will I begin?" he asked.

"A guide is waiting for you. They will assist you in your quest to bring back balance. Farewell, Karnart. We will meet again," he avowed.

Karnart looked about the hill and to see only himself, the Force and the flora that grew upon that hill. He noticed no one else.

He called out to the Force again only to let his voice echo across the landscape. The Force was gone, leaving him alone upon that hill.

The breeze picked up again, blowing waves against the grass, and the rustling in the leaves grew in volume. As the wind met Karnart, it swirled around him, and a prickling against his mind told him that a consciousness was seeking admittance. He opened his mind to the conscious and it filled his mind with feelings of joy, admiration and duty.

The foreign mind was one he knew intimately. He felt the tug of it draw him towards the tree. His steps were slow at first but then they increased in speed until he was nearly running. He jumped over roots and skidded over soft grass, making his way around the base of the tree. The presence was drawing closer, he could sense it. With every second, he could feel his bond with the foreign entity growing stronger.

As he rounded the opposite side of the tree, a voice echoed in his mind like that of a bell, _"Karn."_

His running came to an abrupt halt. Sitting on the largest of roots sat the being that brought him to this hill. That brought him before the Force. Her figure was the exact same as he remember her. Her brown curling hair flowing in the breeze, her slender form toned with muscle from years of training as a Jedi. And the gentleness in her face was more than enough to slowly form tears at his eyes. And as her eyes gaze at him, he knew that she was real. But her being was shrouded in an azure glow. Her body transparent, allowing Karnart to see the root beneath her.

"Meetra," mixed emotions filled his voice.

" _It's good to see you again, Karn_ ," she smiled and her voice sounded so gentle to his ears, like running water down a stream.

"I've missed you," he spoke as he walked up to her and knelt down before her. He reached out with his hand to embrace her own but his hand only met air. He looked up at her confused and tried to caress the side of her cheek only to be met with fear and confusion as his hand again passed through her. Her smile lessened, misunderstanding gnawing at his consciousness.

"I don't understand," he spoke nervously. "What happened? Why are you like this?"

" _You don't remember, do you?_ " she spoke with certainty in her voice.

"Remember what?" he spoke, the worry inside him growing.

Her face turned away, her curly hair obscuring her features. When she spoke, sorrow gripped it, " _I… I died, Karn. I died to protect you_."

"What do you mean?" he stammered. "This came be real?" Karnart's voice cried out in anger. The tears finally began to flow down his face. His hands clenched into fists, gritting his teeth through the pain that was slowly starting to worm into his heart. "Y-you can't be dead…you can't be."

" _It wasn't your fault,"_ she paused while trying to gather her thoughts. " _…it was my fate to die,"_ No tears were shed from her eyes. But her visage showed her sadness.

"Fate?" Karnart spoke with such vile emotion that he could slowly feel his power inside him turn. He stood up abruptly, taken aback by her words. "Fate had nothing to do with this," he paused and started to pace before her, trying to recall his memories. "If I could only just remember. If I could only just remember what happened."

" _What happened, happened,_ " She said sternly. Her sorrow showed in her face but a sudden resolve flowed alongside her voice. " _I made a choice. A choice that I was willing to make. A choice that allowed you to live._ "

Karnart stopped and stared her dead in the eye, fury could be seen within his eyes. "You shouldn't have made that choice. I'd rather be dead than see you die."

The specter of Meetra rose from the root and moved on deft feet until she stood before him. " _What's done is done, Karn. And nothing can change that._ "

"How did you die?" he asked.

" _Why do you wish to know such things?"_

"Meetra!" he shouted at her. Her ghost did not flinch and stood firm while he lashed out at her. "If you died because I put you in danger, for any reason, I need to know!" He turned his back and walked away from her. He walked to the edge of the hill, looking out over the barren plains. His anger was getting the better of him. And of all people for him to lash it out on, it should have never been her. Instinctively, he took several long deep breathes; with each breathe he tried to relax his muscles – letting the anger flush from his body. When he finally felt some level of cool-headedness, he finally spoke. "I need to know what I did wrong so I can never have it happen again. To me. To those I cherish."

Her presence grew stronger as she approached him. A slight pressure around his arm caught his attention as her transparent blue hand tugged at him. He turned, knowing Meetra would want him to face her. To see him at his worst; and for him to see her at her best.

Her mouth opened as if she began to speak but then closed it – formulating her words. When she finally spoke, his heart felt like it was being clutched in the grasp of an invisible fist.

" _We made it to Uru'baen_ " she began. " _The fight between the Varden and Galbatorix was the worst we had ever seen. We got separated. A bright ball of light shook the city to the core, destroying the castle where Eragon, Saphira and Arya were fighting Galbatorix. Out of the ruins of the castle, Fóvos revealed himself, declaring himself the new Emperor of the Empire. You confronted him and he drove you to the limit._ "

Karnart listened intently to her as he recounted the events from Alagesia. Worry and anxiety doubled the fear that pitted in the bottom of his stomach. Worry for the Varden; and more importantly for Eragon and Saphira. As to their fates, it only made it worse for him.

" _When Fóvos seemed beaten, before you stuck him down, he played his last trump card – a technique only perfected by those who have studied the Darkside. He broke your body and nearly shattered your mind. And when he about drove his lightsaber into you…"_

"You intervened," he whispered in horror, finishing her sentence for her.

She nodded. " _I made a choice, Karn. And not one moment of it do I regret. I didn't regret it as I felt Fóvos' blade pierce my flesh,_ " she took a silent step forward to him. " _I didn't regret it as my body fell to the ground, lifeless."_ She took another step, and her tenacity filled Karn's consciousness. " _And I didn't regret it as you held my body tightly against you, crying out for me to come back."_

A sudden pang of sheer pain spiked in Karn's mind. His hand clenched his forehead trying to comfort it. A sudden series of images, sounds and smells filled his conscious.

 _A war-torn city. Streets cascaded with dead bodies. Cries of thousands. The smell of fire, smoke and blood. Meetra standing above him with a bright red blade, piercing through her chest. Fóvos standing behind her, grimly smiling. Him holding her body in his arms; their foreheads brushing against each other. All sound was drowned out except for his screams calling out for her name, wishing for her to return._

His hands clenched against his head, trying to ease the pain that gripped his mind. The scenes soon passed, leaving Karn in a cold sweat and his body shaken. His breathing became labored, he realized. He took several more deep blows of air until his body calmed down.

" _You remember._ "

"Flashes," he spoke through gritted teeth. "But I did see." He paused as the image of Fóvos crept into the forefront of his mind. "He deserves to die," he spoke vehemently.

" _What you did to him suffices,_ " she said solemnly. " _He'll never threaten anyone again._ "

"I remember that better," Karn spoke while recollecting. "What happened to him? And more importantly, what happened to me?"

He felt her tug at her arm, indicating to him to follow her back to the tree. He silently submitted to her, allowing her ghostly image to bring him back to the tree. She sat on one of the many roots that traversed above the ground. " _That is the reason why the Force has chosen you as its Will._ " She patted the root, implying him to sit as well.

"Can you explain that a little more?" he asked, sitting down next to her and leaning his back against the trunk of the tree.

" _Karn, during your battle with Fóvos you were finally able to accept yourself. The light and dark inside you; the good and evil that resided within you. When you did that, you developed a force-bond with the Force itself. It filled your entire being with its power, putting you into a state in which you became the living embodiment of it._ "

"I've developed a bond?" he spoke, confused and confounded. "With the Force? How's that any different from being able to normally use it.

" _All life is born with the Force,_ " she answered back. " _What makes you different from a normal Force-user? You've accepted it. Balance. And what is the Force?"_

"The Force is balance," he answered in return, remembering his encounter from earlier.

She nodded, a slight smile on her face. " _When you've achieved 'true' balance, you develop a bond with the Force. A bond deeper and stronger than anything else in the galaxy._ " She leaned in close and stuck a finger at him. " _That bond provides you access to the Force in all of its entirety. And of course, makes you subservient to it._ "

"Makes sense," he admitted. He scratched his head trying to make sense of everything. "If I've achieved power of _the_ Force, it only seems natural that I give up something in return."

" _It's balance,_ " she indicated.

"Will I be able to draw on this force-bond at will?"

" _Yes_ ," she responded. " _You are now the Will of the Force. You may draw upon it and use it to bring about the Force's will. As I said before, you become the living embodiment of the Force._ "

Karnart felt the power flow through his veins. His body felt electrified with both the powers of the Light and Dark coursing throughout him.

"How do I enter this, 'meditative state', if I can call it that?" Karn asked as he clenched his hands together. The energy, at least to him, seemed to make his hands vibrate – humming with strength.

A ghostly arm stretched out, its hand resting above his heart. " _Simply look deep inside yourself, draw upon everything that makes you 'you' and focus on the bond that you have now developed with the Force."_

"That's it?" he said while giving her a wary glance.

" _That's it._ "

"Alright. I think I understand it."

" _Thought be wary,_ " she warned him. " _When you enter into that state, all those who are touched by the Force will be aware of your presence. It could cause trouble for you and I recommend that you only enter into that state when your situation is grim beyond measure."_

"Understood," he acknowledged.

" _Karn?"_

He looked at Meetra. Her sweet, gentle visage took on a more worried expression. "What's wrong?"

" _A great burden has been placed upon your shoulders,"_ she replied. Her ghostly image moved in closer, close enough that Karnart could feel her presence brush against him. " _Are you sure you are ready to take up the mantle? To fulfill your role as the Will of the Force? You will face tasks and obstacles the likes you've never had before. They will force you to question everything about who you are and what you believe in. It will require you to look beyond your own needs and that of those close to you in order to bring about balance."_

"In all honesty…I'm not sure," he spoke with uncertainty. "I understand that as a Grey Knight, I am meant to serve the order to bring about balance. But… I still had some sense of freedom over myself. But now," he paused. "Now…I don't think I have that choice. I'm under the authority of something far greater than just that of the Council. I'm at 'its' mercy. I have to do what 'it' requires of me. And in all actuality, it frightens me."

" _You may be at the mercy of the Force and you must answer to its will,"_ Meetra spoke and her translucent hand reached up to his face, forcing him to look at her. " _But that doesn't change the fact that you are your own person. The Force understands that. You still have the freedom to exercise your own will. It is only when the Force calls upon you that you must set all things aside._ " She paused a second before continuing, speaking words to him that made his heart flutter. _"I know you can do this. I believe it."_

"How can you be sure?"

" _The Force wouldn't have chosen you if you weren't ready for this. It knows you're strong enough to face the unknown future head on. It knows that when it's time to make a choice, you'll pick the right one."_

"I hope I can fulfill what is required of me," he said halfheartedly.

" _That's why I was made your guide,_ " she chuckled softly. " _I'll be there to point you in the right direction when you feel lost and without hope."_

He produced a slight smirk that slowly widened into a smile. "I wouldn't want anyone else."

" _Good,"_ she said optimistically. Meetra rose from the root and held out her ethereal hand to Karnart. " _Are you ready to begin your journey, Will of the Force?_ "

"What do I got to lose?" he spoke whimsically. He reached out and took hold of her hand and this time, he finally felt resistance. His hand gripped into hers as she pulled him up; it was nice to finally achieve some level of closure with her. "Where do I start?"

Meetra's spectral form walked across the hill until she came to a stop, pointing up into the far off galaxy. " _The Darkness that seeks to destroy the Force, it originates from a being who is consumed by the Darkside. He controls a vast army of Darkside followers."_

"The Sith Emperor?" Karn interjected out of curiousity.

" _Yes. His power over the Darkside is beyond that of all other Sith. You will need assistance in vanquishing him."_

"You mean the Jedi and the Republic?" Karn spoke with certainty. The well-known enemies of the Sith Empire would be more than willing to help end this war and return the galaxy to normalcy.

" _Not just the Jedi and Republic_ ," Meetra retorted. _"You will need both the powers of the Light and Dark to defeat the Sith Emperor. Only when the two are joined will the Emperor be destroyed."_

"I have to seek assistance from the Sith?" Karnart shockingly asked.

" _As I said, only when the powers of both the Light and Dark are joined together, can the Emperor be faced. But you will find assistance from others as well."_

"Where will I find this help?"

" _When the time is right, you will be guided to them,"_ Meetra spoke prophetically. _"But first, you will make your way to Coruscant."_

"Coruscant?" questioned Karnart. "What will I find there?"

" _Help,"_ Meetra answered. " _Seek out the 'Hero of Tython. He will prove to be a most invaluable ally in the war to restore balance."_

"Tython?" Karnart spoke the word aloud, trying to recall his information about this place. It took him not long to remember that Tython was a planet. And more significantly, it was the Jedi's ancient celestial homeworld – it was the birth place of the Jedi Order.

"Where on Coruscant will I find this 'Hero of Tython'?"

" _You already know."_ She spoke curtly. _"When you find him, you and the 'Hero of Tython' will join forces and find someone of great importance. This person is the key to understanding the Sith Emperor, and destroying him."_

"There's someone that important? Whose very existence is vital to defeating the Emperor?" Karnart spoke unbelieving. "If that's the case, why hasn't the Republic gone after him?"

" _He's been held as a prisoner of the Emperor for nearly 300 years,"_ she spoke and there was a hint of emotion in her voice.

"Who is this person?" he asked, picking up on Meetra's slight hint of sentiment.

She was hesitant for a moment before speaking, more emotion hinted in her voice, _"He was a very close friend. Someone who I looked up to with high regard. He's been the only person to fight against the Emperor and yet live."_

"Meetra?" Karnart spoke softly, trying to express some form of sympathy. "Who is it?"

She shook her head, dismissing Karnart's question. _"In time. For now, make your way to Coruscant. Find the 'Hero of Tython'. Do you understand, Karnart?"_

That was the first time she ever mentioned his newly given name. A name that represented his newly given authority as the Will of the Force. Now was not the time to meddle, he gradually grew to understand. It was time to begin his life as Karnart, the Will of the Force.

"I understand," he answered respectively.

" _Of course."_ She approached him. " _It's time to depart. Ready?"_

"Will I see you again?" It was a rhetorical question but he need to at least hear from her.

" _The Force is with you, is it not?"_

"It is," he replied.

" _Then so am I."_

Her ghost disappeared, finally leaving Karnart alone upon the hill. The breeze continued to brush past him and his eyes set upon the horizon. The frozen sun finally began to set. The light it emitted dwindling, letting night follow suit. As the last rays of light decayed, Karnart could feel his consciousness slipping. And when Darkness consumed that celestial place, his consciousness went dark as well. But deep within his mind, he could feel the Force flowing through him. He let it guide his consciousness back into his physical body, waiting for the Force to wake him up; and when he would awake, his journey to restore balance would begin.

* * *

Greyjedi449t chapter 1 . Aug 2, 2016

Interesting.

Looking forward to see where this will be going :)

- **Thanks GreyJedi :D. Like your name btw ;D. I hope you enjoy this new chapter and please leave a review letting me know what you think!**

BrutusPrimuschapter 1 . Aug 2, 2016

Huh, sequel already? Well, try not to over exert yourself writing two at a time.

- **I'm trying not to exert myself to much Brutus. Technically, I'm writing three stories if you include my Dark Souls fanfic... which I really should get back into doing sometime... lol. Hope you enjoy the new chapter and please let me know what you think!**

Sword 1 chapter 1 . Aug 2, 2016

Hi this is Bob booth in the booth bringing your report of unusual happenings on the planet of Alderaan. We will take you to Bob field in the field over to you Bob.  
Thanks Bob. Hi this is Bob field in the field bring your report of what happened here on Alderaan. Thr Republic army was struggling to beat the Sith. All hope seemed lost but then something happened to turn the tide of battle. A very empowered Karn showed up and made the Sith to run with their tails tucked between their legs. We'll continue to bring you more action as it develops back to you Bob. Has potential but I sure hope that Karn helps Eragon defeat Galbatorix first. I'm going to follow this story to. Your stories of Karn have been interesting up to this point and I don't see that changing anytime soon. By the way this is passing the Old Republic game on the computer that you play on the internet. I haven't played it but I know a little bit about it and it sounds like the same thing

- **Omg Sword! HAHAHAHAHAHA I love that you're evening narrating for this one too lol. I hope this story lives up to your expectation and you will continue to follow it and leave a review letting me know what you think! You're a great follower!**

Nikon Shadeslayerchapter 1 . Aug 2, 2016

This looks absolutely amazing and I cannot wait for more of it

- **Thanks Nikon! I'm glad you're following this story as well! And don't you worry, I'll work on the next chapter of Magic is Force after this. Kinda want to switch between the the two stories as I go! Thanks for staying with me for so long Nikon!**

Red Diz chapter 1 . Sep 26, 2016

Wait so the inheritance cycle isn't going to play a part in this one? I ask this because it's in the normal fan fiction area. Is Eragon not going to play a part?

- **Hey Red! Glad to see you've been interested in the story so far! For this fanfic, Eragon is going to take a backseat for this. This story will take place entirely in the Star Wars universe. But don't worry, there will be times when the events of Magic is Force is mentioned or referenced. But stay tuned for this stories sequel (*****which is currently a work in progress*****) and will return back to Alagaesia!**


	3. Author Update - Sept 5, 2017

Greetings Everyone,

It's been some time since I've last have updated any of my stories. To which I apologize with a heavy heart. I let my readers down. You all have been patiently waiting for the new chapters and you have all voiced to me your desire for a new chapter. I heard your voices. And I believe you all should know what's been going on with me and why new chapters haven't been posted.

Life has gotten the worse of me. I took time away from my leisurely activities to work and save up money for my wedding that was going to be taking place on October. I spent more of my nights working on applications for teaching positions; or resting from working 10+ hours what seemed like everyday during the summer. I started preparing for a full-time substitute teaching job - taking over the responsibilities that the normal teacher would do like creating lesson plans, assignments and grading. Then it wasn't until the first week of August that things between me and my fiance hit a turn for the worse and now the engagement has been broken. Which created a heck of a lot of problems needed to be fixed. Things needing cancelled; issues regarding housing needed resolved. Had to move back to my home town so it took some time move things back. Then it was trying to find new employment.

I'm now finally getting my life back in order and I've finally have gotten my priorities straight. I've finally gotten some down time to sit down and right this update for you.

The newest chapter for 'Magic is Force' is currently being written. And I've found a method to help speed the process so I'll try to get it up ASAP. Please be a little more patient.

Thank you all for all your support over the years. You have all been wonderful!

Best wishes!

\- GreyKnight18


End file.
